


Peaceful Dreaming

by Artiegamer13



Category: Lilo & Stitch (2002), The Lion King (1994), The Little Mermaid (1989)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Athlete Pumbaa, Backround characters, First Meetings, Fluff, M/M, Shyness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-27
Updated: 2015-04-30
Packaged: 2018-02-06 02:18:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1840708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artiegamer13/pseuds/Artiegamer13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Timon is an avid and talented artist, but is painfully shy. Pumbaa Is strange, but muscular. He hates bullies with a passion. Pumbaa likes Timon, Timon likes Pumbaa, and their friends are losing their minds. </p><p>Takes place in then Frost Ferns universe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Artist and The Athlete

      Timon was sitting in the art room, thinking. That's all he seem to be capable of these days. Nothing inspirational came to mind, well, nothing except for him. Timon's cheeks burned red and he berated myself for the thought. This was his first crush,he really didn't know what to do. When Timon first came out, his Mom and Uncle Max had been fine with it. Then they got really serious and asked if he was seeing anybody. he told them no, and they said something along the lines of, "Well, when you do, we'll have to meet him, and make sure he's good for our Timon." Throughout high school, he had been ignored, so he ignored others in return. Being shy wasn't fun, but as long as no one put him on the spot, he wouldn't freak. In collage, however, people were always coming up to talk to him. He had only really talked to two of them. Nani, who was a childhood friend, and Pumbaa. Though, the only things Timon had managed out when speaking to the muscular man were random facts of the cuttlefish's mating habits and the differences between tangerines and tangelos.

      Unlike most people, when Timon started spouting his nonsense, Pumbaa listened, and even interjected at some points. Eventually, Timon calmed himself, and managed to escape his ever growing embarrassment. By the time he had reached his dorm, the entirety of his face and neck were crimson. Thankfully, his loud roommate wasn't their, so he was able to sleep for a while. When he woke up on Saturday, Timon immediately made his way to the art room. All he could think of were Pumbaa's muscles, rippling under his shirt. Timon's pencil hung over the large sketchbook as he was lost further in thought. Timon jumped and the pencil snapped in his frightened grip. Nani had just burst though the doors.

      "Hey Timon, how's it goin'?" She smiled brightly, but a tad strained. Her little brother and sister must have been fighting again. Timon looked at the now irreparable art pencil, Those had been expensive,

      "Fine, Nani, but I think you owe me a pencil." Timon quietly said as he set the shards aside.

      "Yeah, sorry," Nani hissed slightly as she fingered one of the broken pieces, "So, I heard you were talking to Pumbaa. Details, now!" She turned Timon's chair around and stared expectantly. Timon sighed and tried to look away from his friend.

      "I-I was just my usual, rambling, factual, screw up. I kept talking about cuttlefish, and different fruits." Timon hid his face as another blush engulfed his cheeks.

      "Well, then I'll just have to work my magic. Aloha!" Nani shouted over her shoulder, and was gone before Timon could argue. The pale man whimpered as different scenarios played through his head. What if Pumbaa beat him up? What if people found out about Timon being gay? What if Pumbaa didn't like him back? What if he did?! Timon ran, forgetting his sketch book on the ground,  he ran all the way to his dorm. Timon slammed the door and locked it. Then he grabbed the large comforter, hopped into the wardrobe on his side of the room, and hid there in the dark. He found himself crying silently. If people found out about him... he couldn't even think of it. He just waited, waited for anything to happen. Eventually, exhaustion from his silent sobbing wore him down. It was probably only a dream when he felt strong arms lift him up.

                                                               T&P&T&P&T&P&T&P&T&P&T&P&T&P&T&P&T&P&T&P&T&P&T&P&T&P&T&P&T&P&t&P&T&P&T&P&T&P

      Nani was way to happy for her own good. She knew that her painfully shy friend would never build up the guts to admit his feelings to Pumbaa, so she had to do it. When she had first see the guy, she, like everyone, was in love. But he came out shortly after he started the football team. Luckily everyone on the team was cool with it. Nani still found his attractive though, with his toned frame, tanned skin, dark hair, and kind eyes. Nani had no trouble finding him. Pumbaa spent his time in a small cofee shop at the edge of the campus. She peeked in, and sighed. Her hunch had been correct. Nani rushed over to his table and sat down. Pumbaa looked up from his book surprised, but smiled when he saw Nani.

      "Hey, you're that Hawaiian girl who hangs out with Timon." Pumbaa said brightly, in his deep baritone. He was completely oblivious to the triumphant laughter ringing through Nani's head.  She shook her head, giggling under her breath. "So," The large man asked, "did you need something?"

      "Oh, I was just wondering, are you seeing anyone?" Nani asked innocently. Pumbaa looked very confused.

      "You, um, you do know I'm gay, right?" He asked, eying her suspiciously.

      "Oh I know, but I have a friend who likes you." She said, smile broadening. Pumbaa looked like he was getting uncomfortable.

      "I, kind of already like someone, but i think he's straight." This was going in Nani's favor.

      "Is he on the team?"

      "N-no, he's, well," A deep blush settled across his tanned face, " Timon." Yes, definitely working in her favor.

      "Yes! This is perfect! Ok, come with me!" Nani exclaimed, grabbing Pumbaa's arm and pulling him along with surprising strength. Pumbaa didn't argue, somehow, he knew that it probably wouldn't make it to her ears. They walked to the main boy's dorm, and Nani moved through the hallways with odd familiarity. She led him to a specific dorm, and knocked. there was no answer. She knocked again, a little harder this time. Concern was edging it's way into her chest. Nani began digging around in her pockets, and produced a small key. She quickly jammed it in the lock and pushed into the room. The tall Hawaiian ran to the wardrobe and opened the doors. She sighed in relief and motioned Pumbaa over.

      "Ok, i was going to tell him, but this works too. I can't lift him, could you?" Pumbaa looked over her shoulder and almost choked on his own spit. There, curled up in a large blanket, was Timon. His porcelain skin complemented by his pale brown hair. It looked like he'd been crying. Pumbaa's face scrunched up a bit at this. "Oh no, I really didn't think he'd do this." Nani said as she brushed hair from Timon's eyes.

      "Here, let me." Pumbaa said, gently nudging the Hawaiian out of the way. The large man looped his arms under Timon, careful not to wake him, and lifted him into his arms. He made sure the blanket was still wrapped around the smaller man. Nani led him over to Timon's bed and watched with a soft smile as Pumbaa tucked him in. Without much warning, Timon's eyes peeked open and he saw his crush fussing uver him and his best friend just smiling.

      "Nani," Timon mumbled sleepily, "if this isn't a dream, you are so dead." But a content smile spread across his face as the pale man drifted back into sleep. After he was settled, Nani led a reluctant Pumbaa from the room, but the jock's thoughts were already racing. He would have to ask Timon out! He would need to make sure that the shy man felt safe around him. And so began Pumbaa's master plan to win Timon's heart for himself, and give his in return.

     


	2. Odd developments

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Timon wakes up, and realizes, It wasn't a dream. Nani plots, Pumbaa tries, and Baloo's confused.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry for how long this has taken me. shortly before I posted this work my mother actually pasted away, so I've been trying to deal.

      Consciousness gently tapped Timon, waking him slowly. He wasn't in the wardrobe, but in his bed. tucked snuggly under the blankets and very comfy. It was then he realized something, and instantly snapped awake. He was in his bed, not in the wardrobe. It hadn't been a dream, Nani, Pumbaa.  He quickly sat up, causing his roommate, Baloo, to jump.

      "He there jumpy, now your makin' me jump!" The large man laughed. Timon nervously chuckled before getting up and heading for the door. He was still wearing his clothes from yesterday, so he just left. His mind was focused on getting to the art room. He knew Nani would be there, and he was right. The plotting Hawaiian was sitting there with a grin on her face and Timon's sketchbook in her hands. She flipped through it leisurely, eyes sparkling at his illustrations. Timon made his way over to her, hands nervously gripping at each other.

      "Um, N-Nani? Please tell me I was just dreaming last night and you're the one who put me in bed." Timon rambled, voice quivering.

      "Now whatever could you mean, oh wait. Do you mean the fact that Pumbaa likes you and tucked you in? Oh! And the fact I had to practically drag the bug lug outta there like my brother on coconut cake?" Nani asked, a very mischievous grin plastered to her face. Timon certainly did not let out a very unmanly whimper. Was he woozy? Oh, he was sitting down now, yup definitely woozy. "Timon, come on! I didn't think you'd be this freaked." Nani said brightly.

      "H-he likes me?" Timon asked hopefully. Nani laughed and nodded happily. She handed Timon's sketchbook back to him. The shy man gratefully took it. "So, d-did he actually say it, out, out loud?"

      "You bet he did! So, you gonna talk to him, or am I gonna have to work my magic again?" Nani asked, a playful tone to her voice. Timon became flustered, trying to put his words into a sentence. Thankfully, he didn't have to. At that moment, Pumbaa casually walked in, and quickly surveyed the room. A few people turned to look, surprise written on their faces. When he spotted Timon, the large athlete's face lit up and he jogged over. Nani snorted in laughter before moving aside. When the smaller man saw Pumbaa coming towards him, he didn't know what to think. Should he run away, towards him? Should he shield his face, hide, stand his ground, laugh, scream? Pumbaa was standing in front of him, when had that happened?

      "Hey there Timon. You feeling better today?" The large man asked, his voice very bright and loud. Usually it would make Timon uncomfortable, but instead, it just flustered him beyond belief. "Hey, you in there?" Pumbaa joked.

      "Camels chew in a figure eight pattern!" Timon blurted before clasping his hands over his traitorous mouth. Nani was desperately trying to contain her laughter.

      "Um, are you okay?" Pumbaa asked, smiling.

      "A group of toads is called a knot!" Timon said, now truly mortified. He let out a suffering groan before dropping his head into his hands. Pumbaa placed a large, calloused hand on the pale man's shoulder. Timon froze, not sure what he should do. He didn't really have time to think, let alone spout out another useless fact. He was pulled into a very gentle, and warm, hug. The room had become silent. It was broken by Nani, clearing her throat. Timon's head snapped up and Pumbaa pulled back a bit, keeping his hands on the smaller man's shoulders.

      "You know, you're lucky you hugged him in here." Nani stated, face totally placid. Ariel ended up snorting into her hands, while her cousin Flounder tried to quiet her down.

      "Um, why?" Pumbaa asked, one eyebrow arching. This time Pocahontas lost it to joyous laughter.

      "Because," Ariel piped up, "We are the only ones who know about Timon." Pumbaa gained a very deep blush before smiling sheepishly at Timon.

      "It's alright, you didn't know." Timon said quietly. He actually surprised himself, as he didn't blurt out a weird fact!

      "So, I was wondering. Would you wanna do something? together?" the large man asked, a large smile plastered to his face. Timon nodded shyly, causing Ariel to squee and Nani to shout with triumph. Pumbaa gave a goofy smile before hugging Timon and jogging out of the room. Timon didn't know whether to laugh or cry. So he opted to draw, and wait.

            ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

      Timon wished desperately that he had run to his room after Pumbaa had left. Not an hour later the large man had called Nani to set up a dinner date for that same day. Suddenly he had been whisked away by his classmates to get ready. On the way they had apparently picked up a few of their other friends. Bagheera had drawn Baloo out of the room with promises of a date of their own. Maleficent was currently digging through his clothes with Pocahontas. Ariel and Nani were trying to tame Timon's fiery hair while Flounder browsed the restaurant's location and menu. Timon begrudgingly let himself be pulled around his dorm and be prepared for his date. That word still caught in his mind, something telling him that it just couldn't be. Here he was though, getting ready for his first date, with his crush who liked him back. Oh look he was woozy again. Those are nice clothes, when did they get on him?

      "Ok, you ready?" Nani asked, absolutely delighted. She was backed up by the others who'd been helping, minus Bagheera. The next thing he knew, Timon was being shoved along and outside to a waiting car. The passenger side window of the waiting sedan rolled down to reveal the black hair of Bagheera and in the driver's seat, the large form of Baloo.

      "I managed to talk this big lug into giving you a ride." Bagheera said. His face was betraying him with a half-hidden smile. Maleficent turned to Pocahontas with a smirk.

      "Give you one guess what the condition was." She laughed. At Bagheera's embarrassed smile, they both broke out in giggles. Timon climbed into the back seat and remained quiet until he was dropped off at the restaurant. It was a nice place on campus that the students seemed to love, though he had always been to nervous to go. It was called, The Pridelands. Timon shakily got out of the car and watched as it pulled away.  The short man made his way up the walk and into the wonderfully decorated restaurant. After a few minutes of being directed and waiting in line, Timon found himself siting across from a sharply dressed Pumbaa.

      "H-hi, Pumbaa." Timon choked out shyly. A large grin broke out on the large man's face, giving Timon a bit of new found courage.

      "Hey there Timon, how are you?" Pumbaa said cheerfully. He gave a jerky nod and felt his face heat up when Pumbaa's large hand covered his own. "Hey, it's alright. You don't have to be Nervous."

      And he wasn't.

          ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

      "So, how was it?" Pocahontas asked eagerly the next day. They were all gathered in Timon and Baloo's room. Baloo and Bagheera were cuddled on the athlete's bed, apparently their date had gone pretty well, but that wasn't what they were all clamoring to here about. Nani, Maleficent, and Pocahontas were laying in different positions on Timon's bed along side him. Flounder was lounging in the computer chair, and Ariel was resting her head on the bed.

      "He, um, well. He kissed me." Timon said, burying his blushing face into the pillow currently sitting on his lap.

      "What, no way! Our little ginger got his first kiss!" Nani exclaimed, mussing his hair rapidly.

      "Finally." Maleficent muttered, earning a quick smack from Ariel. Bagheera just chuckled as Baloo's mouth hung open.

      "So, who was this again?" Baloo asked. They all gave him a blank look before Flounder saved him.

      "Pumbaa, he's on the team with you." The blonde man supplied.

      "No way!" he exclaimed before clapping triumphantly, "That is perfect!" After Bagheera had calmed down a madly cackling Baloo, they all fell into comfortable chatter. However, none of them had noticed that Timon had fallen into an exhausted slumber, and dreaming of strong arms holding him, or was it?

      ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

      Pumbaa had arrived a little later to make sure Timon had gotten home safe, and was immediately pulled into the room. All of Timon's friends, and Baloo of all people were all talking happily around a sleeping Timon. Pumbaa carefully made his way over, lifted his small form, made himself comfy where Timon had been sitting, and held the small man in his lap.

      "Hey Nani, would you pass me the comforter? the one we found him in yesterday?" Pumbaa asked kindly. Nani gave hum a warm smile and passed it over to him. "I thought you said you had to take care of you siblings." Pumbaa inquired.

      "Eh, I got a baby sitter. I needed to see how your guys' date went." She replied before getting drawn back into the conversation. Pumbaa smiled at her before turning his attention back to Timon. He draped the comforter over Timon's smaller form before looping one arm behind his head, and the other across his shoulders. Timon smiled in his sleep before snuggling into Pumbaa's chest. The large man smiled happily before deciding to join into the conversation, but being quiet enough not to wake his, his boyfriend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hath returned to this work! god I need a life.... and a relationship for that matter. oh well, I'll just keep writing about them, hope you enjoy. Be sure to check out my deviant art of the same name for art of my fan fics.


	3. A Peaceful Dream

      Three incredible months passed by and suddenly college was being left behind. Pumbaa had taken a bold step and asked Timon to move in with him. Timon gave an uncharacteristic shout of glee before glomping into a hug. He couldn't say yes fast enough, but ended up with his lips trapped in a warm kiss. They managed to snag a passable apartment fright on the outskirts of Savanah. Timon's managed to snag a job as a character designer for Blizzard. Pumbaa began making serious money as a personal fitness trainer. Two years passed and Timon's found a golden band with a simple opal on his finger. One year after the wedding, their joy increased with the finalization of adoption papers for little Simba. Simba was a fireball of energy, but loved his dads with all of his heart. 

      Then, one day, Timon's woke up. At first he feard that it had all been a dream, but then he felt the large, muscular arm around his waist. The quiet Thunder that were Pumbaa's snores. He looked at his bedside table to see a picture of a now sixteen year old Simba with his date to Junior Prom, Nala. His opal ring glinted at him in the moonlight. For once, he had peace, and he wasn't dreaming.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it was a short chapter, but I really wanted to Finnish this one up. Hope you all liked it! :3


End file.
